Red quate message meanings
RED QUATE MEANINGS Sometimes, I forget to reload... : Unlimited clip/ammo. A lead wind blows... : Fire two bullets on every shot. (SMG) Tear it up. : Strangely similar bonus to above. Found on a weapon with burst fire so hard to be certain of exact effect. (SMG) Makes their brains hurt. : Fires multiple bullets on every shot. (Sniper Rifle) Feel the sting. : Fire two bullets on every shot. (Sniper Rifle) Bring the HEAT! : Explosive Rounds. (Revolver) Ahhh...Fresh Meat : Burst Fire. (Shotgun) I can do this all day... : Ammo Regen (Shotguns) Unending Firepower : Ammo Regen (Revolver) Never stop shooting! : Ammo Regen (Repeater Pistol) Hallelujah! : Ammo Regen (SMG) Ammo is no longer an issue. : Ammo Regen. (Repeater) Beware of the Horde! : Rocket divides into multiple warheads dependant on the distance travelled. (Rocket Launcher) Drop the Hammer! : (Speculated) Chance to cause Daze effect. Hold your ground... Forever. : Ammo Regen (Combat Rifle) 2 more bullets make all the difference : Adds a 2 round burst per shot. Monster Kill! : Fires multiple rockets simultaneously. (Rocket Launcher) We don't need no water... : Explosive Rounds. (SMG) Ride the Wave Dude! : Wave of bouncing bullets. Aim for the Sniper : I got boohoo : Walk it off : Why don't you go shoot yourself an elephant? : Massive Damage, no scope. (Sniper Rifle) Long and Strong : Chance to Daze enemies. (Revolver) PEW PEW PEW! : (Possible) Chance for a bullet to home in on a target. (Eridian) The Cutting Edge : Shots have a chance to ignore shields. (If someone can test if this is a % chance or a guaranteed effect) Bring out your Dead! : Pele needs a sacrifice! : Massive Fire Damage. Give Sick. : High chance Corrosive damage, effect has a chance to transfer to nearby enemies. I LIKE IT! : Massive Explosive Damage (???) (Sniper Rifle) (???) It's a painful thing. : I spy with my little eye... : Massive Zoom. (Sniper Rifle) The all seeing eye. : Massive Zoom. (Combat Rifle) The ultimate close quarters feline. : Omnia Vincit Amor : Sniper Killer... Qu'est que c'est : Fully Automatic. (Sniper Rifle) Cross their heart, hope they die : Bullets fire in a cross shaped spread pattern. (Shotgun) Lightning Never strikes the same place twice, but it can stike freaking everywhere! : AoE Lightning Effect. (Eridian) Big Tony says "Hi" : Massive Clip. (Repeater pistol) Guns of the Revolution never fall silent. : Massive Clip. (Combat Rifle) One Bad Dog : Massive Clip. (Shotgun) please confirm, seems to be the case Holy crap it shoot rockets! : Turns each round into a single warhead explosive. (Shotgun) "I feel like I'm gonna break this thing." : (Eridian) Slows walking speed apparently. Fire Lightning. BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM! : Full clip burst when fired. Only while scoped. (Sniper Rifle) The destructor has come. : Full clip burst when fired. Only while scoped. (Combat Rifle) Invade your skull. : Full clip burst when fired. Only while scoped. (Repeater) The living legend. : The Unstoppable Force! : Rocket explodes periodically in flight. (Rocket Launcher) I have you in my eyes, sir. : For the Motherland : Rapid Reload. (Sniper Rifle) It dives! : Rockets have an arc trajectory. (Rocket Launcher) It rises! : Exactly the same as above. Thwack! : (Speculated) Daze Effect? Shield Bypass? (Sniper Rifle) Smack 'em : (SMG) It's a helluva thing... : And they call me maaaaaaaaaaad! : Zig Zag Bullets. (Revolver) A hunter lives among the stars... Chance to do Random Lightning damage in vicinity of user when fired. weapon class? War is in your blood. : May God have mercy on my enemies, because I won't. : (Revolver) A beast of many forms - Fire, Lightning, and Poison. : Bullets alternate between the 3 elemental damage types on every shot. (Revolver) Vengeance is yours. : Sniper rifles are for chumps. : Some debate over the effect, please confirm. Your Move, Creep. : TORGUE! Bastard Guns for Bastard People! : Massive Damage. (Combat Rifle)